


Sedução Élfica

by carolss



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Robbie está convencido que Sportacus está usando seus poderes élficos nele e resolve confrontá-lo a respeito disso





	Sedução Élfica

Sportacus estava preocupado com Robbie, ele sabia que se o inventor estivesse mesmo com problemas seu cristal apitaria, mas mesmo assim a preocupação continuava. Não era comum Robbie desistir de seus planos antes dele ser desmascarado, e era precisamente o que ele fizera mais cedo naquele dia.

Ele brincou com as crianças até o anoitecer, mas após elas terem ido para casa ele se encontrou dando backflips em direção ao outdoor com a pintura da vaca pela metade que escondia (muito muito muito mal) a entrada do abrigo subterrâneo onde Robbie morava.

"Robbie você está aí ?" Sportacus disse perto do que ele achava ser um dos interfones.

Alguns segundos depois a voz de Robbie veio do mesmo dispositivo dizendo :

"Vá embora Sportaflop você não foi convidado para a minha casa"

A voz de Robbie parecia diferente, não era incomum que ele parecesse irritado com Sportacus mas dessa vez parecia diferente, ele parecia estar com raiva.

"Não até você me dizer o que está acontecendo"

"Como se você não soubesse"

"Não Robbie, eu não tenho idéia do que você está falando"

"Sim você tem !"

"Não, eu não tenho. Mesmo. Por favor fale comigo"

"Certo, você quer conversar. Vamos conversar e terminar isso de uma vez"

De repente o chão que estava embaixo dos pés de Sportacus desapareceu e ele estava escorregando por um túnel que acabou com ele aterrissando na poltrona laranja de Robbie.

"Isso foi perigoso Robbie, eu posso lidar mas se fosse uma das crianças alguém poderia realmente ter se machucado"

"Eu não teria feito isso com uma das crianças Sportotário, eu sou vilão mas eu não sou irresponsável"

"Certo...então por que está com raiva de mim ?"

"Você realmente vai fingir que você não sabe"

"Eu realmente não sei Robbie, eu juro"

"Certo, você vai me forçar a dizer. Típico Sportababaca. Eu estou falando sobre a sedução élfica que você tem feito !"

"Hum...sedução élfica ?"

"Não se faça de desentendido ! Eu fiz minha pesquisa quando você chegou na cidade, e muitos dos livros falavam sobre a glamour que os elfos passam, como eles conseguem colocar pensamentos na cabeça das pessoas, como eles seduzem as pessoas. E antes você só fazia as vezes mas agora você está fazendo o tempo todo, eu mal consigo olhar pra você sem pensar coisas"

"Coisas como o quê ?"

"Como te beijar e outras coisas. E você o tempo todo fingindo ser tão bonzinho e perfeito para todo mundo enquanto ao mesmo tempo me torturando desse jeito. Eu estou falando agora que eu não gosto e eu quero que você pare”

Sportacus respirou fundo e se esforçou para manter o seu rosto sério, sabendo muito bem que Robbie veria qualquer sinal de divertimento como se Sportacus estivesse fazendo pouco dele.

“Robbie elfos não fazem isso"

"Sim eles fazem, eu procurei na internet e em livros, eu fiz o esforço de sair de casa e ir para a biblioteca"

"Esses são apenas mitos Robbie, nós temos capacidades atléticas um pouco superiores a de humanos, certas limitações dietárias a açúcar e orelhas ligeiramente pontudas. Nós temos magia, mas essa magia é basicamente só a conexão com os nossos cristais"

“Então o que você está dizendo é o que ? Que eu apenas...eu apenas gosto de você ?”

“Eu acho que sim”

“Ótimo, ótimo, como se a minha vida não pudesse ficar melhor”

“Eu sei que você está sendo sarcástico, mas eu acho que é ótimo”

“Bem eu não ligo se isso deu uma inflada no seu ego e você está lisonjeado, para mim é uma péssima noticia”

“Eu não estou lisonjeado, quer dizer eu estou mas em geral eu estou apenas feliz...Robbie eu gosto de você também"

"Não você não gosta, você não pode"

"Eu posso e eu gosto" Sportacus disse.

Ele andou até Robbie, uma parte dele esperou que assim que ele se movesse na sua direção Robbie daria um passo para trás, mas ele apenas ficou parado.

"Então prove" Robbie disse.

Sportacus sorriu. E aí ele provou para Robbie.


End file.
